


Silly Fools

by kesha



Series: MaDancy-verse [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: AU where they are together, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mads' leather jacket, Silly Arguments, Smol Hugh, This fic is like a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every healthy couple fights, and then they make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hugh being a smol man; a tiny dose of MaDancy to keep us going before we get the near-kiss ^_^
> 
> Not beta-read. Unedited. I'm still learning to speak English so if any sentence sounds funny, please excuse it. I hope this is not too cringy!

It was morning. They both were awake. Mads got up and got dressed quickly without a shower. He was dressed comfortably in a shirt that he had worn possibly over a hundred times and a pair of worn out denim. There was no need to dress up today because Mads only had to meet with his agency. He looked at himself in a mirror and combed his hair with his fingers, pushing it to one side just so it didn't cover his eyes.

He looked outside. The sun was out but Mads worried that it would get chilly later in the day so he went to grab his tan leather jacket which was hung in a closet in their bedroom. In the room, Mads found Hugh sitting at the end of the bed looking exhausted, like he had a rough night. Hugh's face was pale. He looked like his famous character, Will Graham, after a night terror episode. The next thing Mads noticed was that the air conditioner was back on. He remembered turning it off in during the night because he was cold and the comforter wasn't thick enough to keep him warm. Hugh must have turned the air conditioner back on when Mads went to change.

"What's the matter?" Mads asked regarding Hugh's tired and irritated expression.

"The air was off last night," Hugh answered in his raspy morning voice.

"I know. I turned it off. It was freezing in here," Mads simply stated. At this, Hugh sighed and planted his face in his palms, stroking his face and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Mads, what are you talking about? It was warm last night. It's June, for crying out loud!" Hugh raised his voice but only slightly. His voice was slowly coming back to him. He looked away from Mads for a beat.

Now Mads understood why last night was rough for Hugh. Hugh didn't handle hot weather well, unlike Mads. But the thing was, Mads didn't even mind the air conditioner or the cold that much. He liked a little chilly or having the AC on when it's hot out like everybody else, although he wouldn't complain if he had to go without it. Mads could live without the AC. And when the weather was unpleasantly hot, Mads took it as an opportunity to drink more beers.

Hugh, however, enjoyed the chill. He preferred winter to summer. In summer, he liked to set the temperature on the AC really low and enjoy the feeling of being wrapped in a thick blanket while having a warm non-alcoholic drink at the sofa, or snuggle up to Mads in bed under their heavy comforter which was pulled up to their necks. Hugh did the same things in winter, except the AC was long forgotten; instead, all of their windows would be open and he and Mads would dress really warm and stay wrapped in a blanket all day.

And because Mads knew this, he sighed quietly, mad at himself for not realizing it sooner. He knew what Hugh liked and disliked yet let this happen. Mads didn't intend it to but he slipped. He was really cold.

"Look, I know you like the room cold but last night was just too cold. I was freezing. We were sleeping with our shirts off!" Mads tried not to raise his voice as he explained. He didn't want to turn this into an argument.

"Yeah, and after you turned the thing off, I was sweating like crazy because you didn't pull the blanket off me. Bloody hell, Mads!" Hugh shot back, trying not to sound too sulky. This wasn't worth arguing about, although Hugh was annoyed because he didn't expect to wake up covered in sweat and reeking of body odor like he had been in the gym.

"It was still chilly in here after the AC was off," Mads said calmly. Another realization dawned on him that he forgot to pull back the comforter for Hugh. That explained why Hugh sweat so much and looked sleep-deprived. Now Mads felt apologetic.

Hugh rolled his eyes and decided to drop the subject because he didn't feel like talking anymore. He was sticky all over and tired. He needed a shower and then a cup of coffee. So Hugh stood up and started to head towards the bathroom when a hand came to place on his chest, stopping him when he was about to pass the older man. Mads refused to let Hugh ignore him. He wasn't going to let Hugh stay angry at him for the rest of the day over him not keeping the AC on. Hugh paused and gave Mads the same annoyed look.

"Here, listen," Mads said. Hugh didn't want to listen. He was irritated as ever due to the lack of sleep and the stickiness under his arms and almost everywhere. He felt like he was playing Will Graham all over again.

"I forgot about the blanket. I'm sorry. Please," Mads plead softly, but Hugh just said, "I'm taking a shower," and brushed Mads' hand away in a non-angry manner. Hugh wasn't trying to be a drama queen. He felt disgusting and would rather look at the shower head than Mads right now, so he took a step in the same direction. But before he could pass Mads, Mads thought fast and grabbed Hugh, quickly hoisted him up with his arms around Hugh's middle, and firmly put him back in the spot where Hugh sat on the bed. Hugh only managed to let out a short yelp, looking surprised and slightly dumbfounded when Mads put him on the bed.

"You're not serious," Hugh said, sighing, looking up at Mads who was standing close to him.

"One hundred percent serious. No walking away until you're no longer angry."

"Mads, I'm not even angry. I just need a shower really badly. I'm disgusting thanks to you," Hugh all but whined.

"Not even angry, eh?" Mads teased him, chuckled a little. Hugh was still giving him the same look.

Hugh clicked his tongue and got up again, attempting to walk away a second time. He managed a couple steps past Mads before he was picked up and put back in the same spot again.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Mads! Stop!"

"Stop walking away, then."

 _Mads is being a little shit on purpose_ , Hugh thought to himself and blew air out his mouth. He thought to himself about how ridiculous their "conflict" was and how they were fighting like children, and Hugh's frustration started to fade, even though physically Hugh was still irritated.

Hugh got up again, knowing what Mads would do, and laughed when Mads picked him up for the third time. He was laughing still when Mads put him down. Mads smiled at them.

"Well?" Mads asked, quirking an eyebrow, or what was supposed to be an eyebrow.

"Oh gosh," Hugh said between laughs, feeling like a child because of the situation. Hugh adored the goofy side of Mads', especially because it brought out the goof in him as well and made them both feel younger. Sometimes their goofiness caused them problems; the other times it solved them, like right now.

"Does that mean we're good now?" The goofier of the two asked.

"Whatever. Please, I just want to take a shower, then we can grab breakfast together or something before you go see whoever you're seeing today," laughter gone, Hugh answered Mads sweetly. His puppy eyes were back and Mads felt weak at the knees.

"Alright. I haven't showered. Let's go right now," with that, Hugh was hoisted up again and taken to the bathroom by his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. Do you like it? Not like it? Love it? I would love to hear your thoughts! ^_^
> 
> Tumblr: [uhhuhhanni](http://uhhuhhanni.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [hughdansy](http://twitter.com/hughdansy/)


End file.
